


Indulgence

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper had only meant to stop by for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Pepper had only meant to visit the workshop for as long as it took her to con Tony into signing the documents. 

Somehow she ended up pressed against the wall, kissing Tony as though she had all the time in the world. Tony kissed back just as slow and lazy, one hand buried in her hair, making a mess of it. She could feel the other on her thigh, his long fingers playing with the edge of her dress. 

Faced with the prospect of an afternoon trapped in a conference room full of complaining board members or a mind blowing encounter with Tony, Pepper decided to indulge. 

Tony grinned against her mouth as he felt her relax into him, her body turning pliant under his hands. 

“Not a word or I’ll walk out of here.” Pepper warned him. 

Tony only chuckled, his hand sliding up under her dress. Pepper gasped as she felt his fingers brushing over her panties. The gasp turned into a low moan as he cupped her, pressing the heel of his palm against her clit. 

Her head fell back, thudding against the wall lightly. Pepper ignored the brief pain for the sensation of her panties sliding down her legs guided by Tony’s hands. Her nipples were hardening beneath her bra, rubbing against the silky material. 

Before she could even think of pulling her blouse off, Tony was shoving her dress up to her waist. Pepper looked down, enjoying the sight of Tony on his knees before her. He grinned at her before leaning forward to blow warm air over her pussy. 

Pepper shivered, reaching out to pull him to his feet. Later, she would have him go down on her. Right now, she just wanted to feel him inside her. Tony yanked his pants and underwear down, kissing Pepper deeply, his tongue stroking inside her mouth. 

He cupped her ass, lifting her up. Pepper wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling him hot and hard against her pussy. Tony bent his knees, fumbling for a moment before he was sliding into her. 

Pepper clung to him, as he set a fast pace, pounding into her at just the right angle. She could feel the edge of the arc reactor digging into her, Tony panting hot against her neck as he drove into her. 

She clutched him harder, barely recognizing the sounds she was making as her belly tightened. Tony shifted his grip, sinking even deeper inside her. That little bit extra had Pepper crying out as she came. 

Tony groaned as she tightened around him. Pepper rocked her hips as much as she could, urging him on. Tony pressed her harder against the wall, his hips snapping hard against hers until he stiffened, coming hard. 

They clung to each other for a long moment before Tony grunted and carried her over to sit down on the couch. Pepper sighed as he slipped from her but made no move to clean up and re-arrange her clothes. 

She slumped against Tony, enjoying his arms around her and the momentary quiet before Tony’s mind started working again and the world interfered.


End file.
